


Harmony

by matosuwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Gen, M/M, avatar AU, bending au, probending, waterbender yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/pseuds/matosuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi has always dreamt of being a water bender. Not only to please his proud Southern Tribe parents, but also to have the chance to excel at something. After Harmonic Convergence sends the entire world into a spiritual renewal, Yamaguchi finally has the chance to prove himself, and then some. With his newfound bending, Yamaguchi is introduced to the brand new world of probending and the grimy underbelly of Republic City and it's feuding gangs. (Bending AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i'm really excited about this AU, and I've been planning it with @actualanimetrash for a while. I really hope you like it!

Yamaguchi always felt out of place. In his own home, he was a modern school boy living with two devastatingly traditional parents. In his family, he was the only non bender from a long, unbroken line of water benders. In his school, he was quiet and withdrawn. And with himself, he felt as if he wasn’t worth much. His grades, athletic abilities, creativity, and appearance all were lackluster in his opinion. But Tadashi still dreamt of greatness. 

 

When he was little, his mother would try and “provoke” his bending by setting out bowls of water in front of him. He would go through the motions, try with every inch of his being to feel each and every molecule of water as his mom instructed, but still nothing would happen. Not even the smallest ripple of water resulted in his hours of concentration. He had gone from a “late bloomer” at six to non bender by the time he was seven. 

 

Even then, he tried on his own. He would watch the probending matches on TV and try to copy the smooth and graceful movements of the professional water benders. He would gaze at his parents as they casually cooked dinner, moving balls of water or broth through the air with so much ease it made his chest tighten. His neighbor Sugawara would try and help him too. If  _anyone_  had faith in Yamaguchi, it was Suga.

 

Suga was a few years older than Yamaguchi. His parents were Southern Tribe just like his. As kids they would play together, Sugawara lifting Tadashi’s goldfish straight out of the bowl in a small water bubble, giggling gleefully as the fish continued to swim in circles. Now, Suga played for an independent probending team called the Karasuno Koalacrows. According to his mother’s boasting, he was quite the healer and was joining the medical business after University. 

 

While Yamaguchi was trying to force himself to waterbend, Suga would demonstrate simplistic movements. Suga brought his own water bending scrolls, walked Yamaguchi through each and every step until the frustration of no results caught up to him. Yamaguchi would always cry after hours spent wasted on a basin of water, tears falling into the unbent liquid while Sugawara rubbed his back in soothing movements. 

 

At fifteen, Yamaguchi had long since accepted the fact that he wasn’t destined to water bend. Suga went on to high school while Yamaguchi stayed behind in middle school and they drifted apart considerably. Yamaguchi made sure to devote himself entirely to the non-bender movement of Republic City, a movement that his parents were against due to their bending-supremeist ideas he supposed. 

 

He sat by his window and finished up the last of his dinner:noodles dyed green from seaweed and fishy broth of his homeland. Tonight was the astronomically predicted Harmonic Convergence. The superstitious had lined their doors with charms and set out offerings by their windows, in order to appease to the spirits when the lines between the physical and supernatural world were to blend. 

 

Following the planet’s alignment, the sky erupted in a breathtaking Borealis effect, the entire night sky an astonishing fuscia color. Yamaguchi snapped a few photos with his cellphone, pressed close against the window. He had heard tales about the spirit world before, but now he could actually see them with his own eyes. They danced like birds waving in the sky, their bodies foreign and bizarre. 

 

Something akin to a small whale with a strikingly long, feathery tail and jewel-like eyes glided past Yamaguchi’s window. He struggled to take a picture in time. More passed by, each more brilliant and outlandish  than the next. Dragons that seemed to have manifested out of Fire Nation history books twirled high above the sky scrapers like colorful ribbons, swarms of butterflies with wings made of flower petals flocked in formations so dense they were like clouds. 

 

The air was charged with energy, so much that Yamaguchi’s skin prickled with goose bumps. He stayed up well past four, thanking the spirits that it was his summer vacation. Soon, the sky began to fade to a more Earth-appropriate shade of early morning gray. The straggling spirits all faded into the sky, leaving behind shimmers in their wake. 

 

Yamaguchi managed to haul himself back in bed, tugging the sheets around him haphazardly before falling into a much needed sleep. The air is his bedroom still had such a weird, static feeling to the air even now that the spirits had crossed back over. His goosebumps wouldn’t go away and something felt very  _different_. 

 

The next morning, the news channels on TV were all buzzing with the paranormal reports of last night. Footage showed the creatures swooping down through the air. Clip after clip featured grainy and up close shots of the spirits. Only a few reports of spirit-human contact had been filed. Yamaguchi listened to his mother making herself coffee in the kitchen, chatting on the phone with one of her sisters. 

 

She smiled at him in a “good-morning” fashion, and idly slid a cup of tea towards him, still talking into her phone. Yamaguchi tried not to eaves drop, but as he sleepily waited for the tea to cool down he started to listen in on his mom’s conversation, head resting on his palm. She was talking about last night’s events with his aunt who still lived in the South. He sighed, bringing the mug of fresh root tea to his lips. Cautiously, he took a tiny sip. The scalding hot liquid made him lurch in his seat, his arms jerking the mug away from his lips and slipping out of hands. He blindly made a reach for the mug.

 

As if in slow motion, the mug slammed down onto the counter top, shattering into colorful ceramic pieces. But as his hands were still wrenched upwards, the tea hovered in multiple bubbles in the air. He was holding the tea in place, steam still leaking out of the suspended blobs of liquid. 

 

Eyes wide, he didn't dare move. “Mom,” He whispered. Her chatting continued. Eyes huge, he tried again. “Mom!” He shouted, finally catching her attention. 

 

He heard her gasp and murmur an _“oh, spirits.”_  to herself. 

 

Tadashi’s face of awe slowly gave way into one of triumph. He smiled, turning to look at his mom. “Mom! Look!” He exclaimed. “I’m finally doing it!”

 

And, as if the water had grown tired of being held in mid air, it fell to the counter with a splash and puddled there. His smile dropped. “Oops.” 

 

His mother laughed, tears prickling at her eyes. “My boy…” She swept the tears away, “Let me call your father.” 

 

Tadashi’s chest swelled with pride. And finally, a feeling that was foreign and distant, yet warm and welcomed, his sense of belonging awoke. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's old teacher takes him under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so happy with all the positive feed back this has gotten! i'm really glad you all like this fic! my tumblr is matosua.tumblr.com btw

A loud banging awoke Sugawara with a start. He sat upright in bed and looked around his room. The banging was coming from his window on the far side of his room. Groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and slugged over to the windows where his blinds had been tightly drawn. Raising them, he saw on the other side of the glass pane to be Yamaguchi. 

 

Sugawara and Yamaguchi had grown apart over the years now that Yamaguchi had given up trying towater bend and Suga had joined the Koalacrows. The manic smile on Tadashi’s face was even more puzzling to Koushi than his old friend's sudden reappearance.

 

Sugawara opened the window, squinting as the bright morning sun hit his eyes directly. “Well, good morning Yamaguchi.” 

 

“Good morning!” Yamaguchi grinned, much like a child keeping a secret.

 

Sugawara squinted, somewhat suspicious.  “What’s gotten into you?”

 

The younger boy’s grinned widened. “I’ll show you.”

 

Sugawara stepped away from the window sill, allowing Tadashi to climb from the fire escape and into his bedroom. Suga sat on his unmade bed expectantly, watching as the kid barely landed on his feet. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a half drunk bottle of sports drink. 

 

Suga’s gray eyebrows knitted as Yamaguchi uncapped the bottle and placed in on the ground. He sat in front of it and glanced up at Koushi.

 

“Okay. Ready?” He breathed, eyes practically sparkling.

 

Suga smilled softly, “Ready.”

 

With a furrowed brow, Yamaguchi held his hands on either side of the plastic bottle. He breathed in deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly from his mouth. He began to move his hands up at a nearly glacial pace.

“Yamaguchi, I-“ Sugawara started.

 

“Ssh!” Tadashi hissed. “M' concentrating.”

 

Koushi swallowed another sigh and bit his lip, watching the boy gradually move his hands up more. Sweat was close to beading on his freckled forehead as he inhaled once more. Suddenly, to Sugawara’s amazement, the bright orange liquid began to dance out of the top of the bottle. Yamaguchi pulled most of it out, holding it in a basic ball just above the bottle. 

 

Yamaguchi looked up, grin returning. “Ta-da!” 

 

Koushi was on his feet, circling Yamaguchi. “Tadashi, _oh my god_ … How… After all this time…”

 

Yamaguchi smiled modestly now, Sugawara sitting directly in front of him. “I think it was the Harmonic Convergance. It woke something up.”

 

Sugawara smiled now, covering his mouth with his hands as he watched Yamaguchi gently swish the liquid around. Pride in the boy was bubbling up in him now, threatening to overflow in the form of tears. 

 

“May I?” Suga asked, holding his hands out, sniffling quietly. 

 

Yamaguchi nodded excitedly. Suga took hold of the drink now too, gently taking it from Tadashi’s grip. He stretched it out, forming three separate bodies and then idly mashing them back together. He passed it back to Tadashi, who timidly took hold of the liquid again. 

 

“Your focus is great,” Sugawara commented. “I guess my lessons did pay off after all.”

 

Yamaguchi messily streamed the drink back into the bottle. “Th-that’s what I wanted to ask you about.”

 

Koushi bent up the mess from the hardwood floors and streamed the remainder back into the bottle. “Hmm?”

 

Yamaguchi sucked in his breath and bowed his head. “Please teach me how to be a great water bender!”

 

Suga looked up in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Koushi looked Tadashi wearily in the eye. “Yamaguchi, you know how busy I am with my team now…” 

 

Yamaguchi bowed even lower. “Then please accept me as your apprentice! I just want to practice!”

 

Sugawara melted a bit at this and ruffled his smooth, brown hair. “Hey,” He said softly, “Of course I’ll teach you.”

 

Yamaguchi sprang up, “Really? You mean it?” 

 

Suga laughed melodically, “Yes, yes!” However, he quickly sobered. “But I have to warn you Tadashi-kun. This isn’t going to be all fun and games. My team practices every morning from nine to noon with some of the brightest benders in the area. Everyone there was chosen by the gym specifically so they can form their own teams later on and hopefully get signed to major companies. Everyone wants to make it to the big leagues.” 

 

“I understand!” Yamaguchi replied. “It would be an honor to shadow you, Sugawara-senpai.” 

 

Koushi smiled and glanced at his clock. 7:55 am. “Well, we don’t have time to waste. Go change into gym clothes and meet me back here at eight-thirty, okay? We’ll get you started today.” 

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, lurching forwards and tackling Sugawara with a hug. “I won’t let you down!”

 

Sugawara gently patted his slender back, “I believe in you, Tadashi.” 

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi clung to overhead railing as the subway car rattled down the pitch black tunnel. Sugawara had given up his seat to a pregnant woman at the last stop and was now standing across from him, gym bag slung over one arm, the other holding onto a metal pole. Koushi was also dressed in a black jacket with his team’s name embroidered onto the back. 

 

Suga had been telling him all about his team- made up of just two other boys. Asahi was a seasoned fire bender and Daichi (Yamaguchi picked up a very obvious tenderness in Koushi’s voice as he spoke) was a skilled earth and metal bender. The three of them played almost every other night in the independent leagues against other unsigned teams. 

 

Sugawara also explained that unsigned teams usually made no money off of matches, only tournaments. The goal was to get signed by a big company in order to find patrons and sponsors, and  _then_  they would finally be considered professionals. 

 

“Unsigned players, however, come and spar in the gym. You usually have to try out to spar at my gym, so most of the kids are real prodigies.” Suga explained. “They’re all going to form their own teams one day. Daichi and I already have our eyes on a few kids who could join our trio as fill-ins. Maybe even successors.” 

 

Yamaguchi was already intimidated. He could barely hold a ball of water still, yet he was coming to spar with these so-called _prodigies_ at one of the more respected gyms in the city -under Suga’s watchful eye of course. 

 

“We don’t have a lot of airbenders,” Suga confessed. “Most of them go to the temples and aren’t interested in sport. Actually, we only have one in sparring right now.” Suga scratched his head and laughed softly. 

 

Yamaguchi followed closely behind Suga as they got off the train. They followed the bustling crowd into the streets as the morning rush hour was hitting its fever pitch. Cabbies traffic-logged in the middle of a busy intersection slammed down on their horns. Street vendors called out for customers on the corners. Smog from the industrial factories made the sky appear more overcast, too. Yamaguchi rarely came to this neighborhood, which was well known for manufacturing automobiles. 

 

Koushi expertly wove past other pedestrians like a man on a mission. The early summer air was thick and hot already, and Tadashi was beading with sweat just like the other commuters. Suga and Yamaguchi jogged across the street as the light was seconds away from changing to find themselves standing in front of what looked like a large warehouse. 

 

Sugawara let himself in via keypad and pushed open the windowless door with a hiss. Air conditioning rushed to greet them, as well as the sharp scent of polished wood and chemical citrus. The distant sounds of echoing voices and the pattering of feet, plush whooshes and swift  _whiirs_ of the small green earth disks met his ears. 

 

They were in, what Tadashi assumed, was the reception area. A man in his early thirties sat behind a desk, glasses slipping down his nose. He was on his phone, playing a game with the volume up. He glanced up and smiled at Sugawara. 

 

“Good morning, Koushi.” He said, eyes landing on Yamaguchi. “Who’s this?”

 

Suga bowed, “Good morning, Takeda-san! This is my friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’s going to be shadowing me for a few days.”

 

Yamaguchi bowed at Takeda. Suga gestured at Takeda. “Yamaguchi, this is Takeda-san, one of the gym managers.”

 

Takeda smiled at Yamaguchi warmly, “Welcome, Yamaguchi.” 

 

“S-sir!” Yamaguchi replied, straightening upright. “Thank you very much for having me.” 

 

Suga nudged Yamaguchi, “I’ll give you the grand tour, then.”

 

Past another set of doors, a long hallway opened up. On one side, there were windows that let one look into the main gym. Yamaguchi peered out, heart thundering in his chest. Flames were being passed around at lightning speed between two fire benders. An orange-haired airbender zoomed past a water whip, somersaulting past the frustrated-looking water bender and landing on his feet. In the corner, a tall boy was sparring with an earth bender, shooting bursts of shocking blue fire out of his fists.

 

Sugawara stood next to him, sensing his obvious nerves. “They’re all really nice guys.” Koushi commented, and then chuckled. “Some are idiots, but they're all really nice.” 

 

Suga pushed open the door on the opposite wall. “Here’s the locker room.” He said as he dropped the full gym bag onto the bench. “Nothing fancy. Also, upstairs is the full probending court we use for home games. I’m late as it is, but I’ll show you later!”

 

Suga was quickly tying up his shoes and padding his knees and elbows with gear. “Just stick with me today, alright?”

“Of course.” Tadashi swallowed, feeling more than nervous.

 

All bending ceased when Suga pushed open the gym doors, hauling the stranger behind him. There was a still silence, interrupted by a very indiscreet “WHO’S THAT?” coming from the redheaded airbender. Suga clapped a firm hand on Yamaguchi’s back.

 

“Everyone, attention please! This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, He’s recently discovered that he’s a water bender, and will now be shadowing me in order to learn how to bend on a more… “ Suga glanced around, trying to find the right words. “ _refined_  level. He’s quite new, so everyone go easy on him.”

 

The rest of the boys tittered, and then finally broke off into their sparring groups again, resuming practice as usual. 

 

“Yamaguchi,” Suga called, standing over some metal grates on the floor. “Over here!”

 

Tadashi peered down into the grates, which were shallowly filled with water. Suga gestured towards the ground in a  _go ahead_   fashion and Yamaguchi swallowed heard. Even though he knew the rest of the boys were all busy practicing, he couldn’t help but feel as though everyone was watching him, just waiting for him to make a mistake. 

 

Timidly, he pulled a small amount of water from the grates. Suga smiled encouragingly and nodded gently. Yamaguchi held the water in a ball in front of him, looking to Suga for new instructions. 

 

“Okay, so now, I want you to move the water from one hand to the other.” Koushi pulled up some water of his own, demonstrating the move. “Keep your core strong, but your movements light. If it helps, bend your knees and shift your weight from foot to foot.”

 

Although he lost quite a bit of water, he managed to juggle the bit he had left from hand to hand. Yamaguchi glanced up to receive an approving head nod from Sugawara.

 

Practice went by in a blur. Yamaguchi could barely focus on the moves Sugawara was instructing him on while such entrancing duels were happening right in front of his eyes. They all fought with the fierceness of sworn enemies, but laughed together like brothers. 

 

_A true team…_ Yamaguchi thought to himself. He was following Suga out of the gym and out onto the crowded streets. Down the way, he could see the orange haired airbender excitedly rambling to that scary looking water bender. 

 

“You’ve gotta come with me and try it, Kageyama!” He chirped, “I’ve never had pork buns that good.” 

 

“Not today,” Kageyama replied tensely, stepping away. The airbender followed closely behind him.

 

“Come on! You haven’t wanted to hang out all summer.” The ginger pouted and grabbed onto Kageyama’s forearm. 

 

He shook the smaller boy off of his arm, “Stop following me, dumbass.” 

 

Hinata screwed up his face, fixing his feet firmly onto the sidewalk. Kageyama breezed quietly past Yamaguchi and disappeared down a vacant alleyway. 

 

Tadashi blinked and jogged to catch up with Sugawara, who was already standing at the cross walk. 

 

Once at home, Yamaguchi’s body fizzled with excitement. Not only excitement, but hope. It was blooming in his chest, coursing through his veins now.With practice, he could be as good as the benders in the gym. He could be part of a real team. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi learns the dangers of walking alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait- school's just getting started and i'm struggling w/ my workload. I hope this update will suffice! also reminder that my tumblr is matosua.tumblr.com , and i would love to see any fanart any of you would make!!

It had been exactly one week after Harmonic Convergence. One week since Yamaguchi had begun to waterbend, and one week after he joined the Karasuno gym. He had gradually warmed up to the gym members, and they seemed to be somewhere in between not noticing him and not being thrown off by his daily attendance. 

 

He also no longer needed Sugawara’s morning guidance to the gymnasium. His mother kissed him goodbye before he burst out onto the sidewalk, reveling in the beautiful summer morning’s sun. Mid-summer in Republic City was exceptionally brutal, but early summer- like it was now- was extravagantly pleasant. It was only just a _bit_ too warm, and all the trees had leaves the color of lime wedges. Kyoshi Park was bustling with children and parents, the reservoir buzzing with couples trying out the turtleduck boats. 

 

Yamaguchi didn’t mind the grime of the Karasuno district’s industry anymore, either. There was a certain grungy appeal to the neighborhood- the sound of factory drills rattling against all the stern grey buildings, the sun casting the entire block in purple shade. Karasuno’s streets seemed to be paved with untold secrets.

 

However, the gym was a sharp contrast to the surrounding scenery. It’s riveted frontal walls were colored burnt orange, and the inside was more lively than anything in a two miles radius. 

 

Yamaguchi’s headphones were secured firmly in his ears as he took the steps down into the subway station, starting the main stretch of his fifteen minute commute. He located an empty seat and quickly took it, settling down against the thinly cushioned plastic seat. He absent-mindedly watched the stations and stops zoom by. He was five minutes away from his stop when three passengers boarded. 

 

Yamaguchi noticed the other seated passengers shift all their gazes down cast. The entire mood of the train had darkened subsequently. With out thinking, Yamaguchi glanced upwards. 

 

Three men, most obviously gang members, were glowering down at the train. The tallest was thin and leanly muscled, as if he had been starved and overworked at the same time. He was dressed sloppily- in a thin white tank top and low slung sweat pants, paired with surprisingly impeccable boots. The entire right side of his neck and even a bit of his jaw were blistered in a horrible, permanent scar. Fire Nation tattoos curled around his arms. 

 

The next man was shaved bald, dressed sharply in a navy blue suit and starched white dress shirt. His top buttons were undone, revealing a bit of his heavily tattooed chest. He was shorter than his counterparts, but stood out as the leader among them. 

 

The third was a younger boy, a few years older than Yamaguchi himself, maybe even in his twenties. He had a hood covering most of his face, and what appeared to be tattoos running down his right cheek. His hands were covered too- words in a language Yamaguchi couldn’t decifer spelled out across his knuckles. 

 

Yamaguchi must have been staring for too long, because the scarred one met his gaze with icy yellow eyes. Tadashi quickly darted his eyes down, heart hammering in his chest.  _Five more minutes. Five more minutes until your stop. Don’t worry._

 

He watched as the family sitting across from him all shuffled off the train at the next station. The last station before Yamaguchi’s. To his absolute horror, the gang members came and sat down, mere inches away. The suited man stretched out his legs, the toes of his expertly polished dress shoes almost touching the tops of Yamaguchi’s beat up sneakers. Instinctively, he pulled his feet back, closer to himself. His cheeks were prickling with heat, mind roaring in fear. 

 

He could smell the reek of alchohol, smoke, and sweat oozing from them. He couldn’t tell if each man had an individual smell, or if it was cumulative. He  _did_  know that it was something to run from, however. 

 

The train pulled into his station, and Tadashi had lept up before the train had fully stopped. He kept his gaze down, feeling the eyes of the gang members boring into his back. His knuckles were white as he gripped the metal pole next to the doors. Finally the train jolted to a stop, and the car doors  _whoosh-ed_  open. Tadashi was out of the train car in less than a second, pushing through the crowd as his heart hammered. He checked over his should quickly. No sign of the three men. 

 

_Nothing to get all worked up over_ , he chided himself as he jogged up the gum-stained stairs and into the daylight. He turned his music up louder and began to head west, towards the gym. He noted that the streets were surprisingly empty today. It was normal morning rush hour, but only a few of the shop vendors were out without almost any customers shopping around. 

 

Yamaguchi smiled at an old florist who sat out on the stoop. He nodded and smiled back, but his face dropped as he looked behind Yamaguchi. The old man was up and inside his store with out a word. 

 

Tadashi’s neck stung with goosebumps. He checked over his shoulder again, just out of the corners of his eye. His stomach instantly churned. The three gang members were coming down the sidewalk, eyes fixed in scrutiny at him. 

 

Tadashi’s eyes snapped back into place, feet automatically carrying him away from the shop in long, fast strides. He turned down his music all the way, blood practically blasting through his veins. He could feel their eyes on him, gunning him down with just a look.  

 

He was too afraid to break into a run. He was too far from the gym to sprint to safety, plus they would surely catch up to him. If he remained at the pace he was at, he could possibly stay just out of reach. 

 

Before he had a chance to make another step, he felt his shoulders being gripped so tightly he wondered if his bones would break. He gasped and felt himself being pushed into the nearest alley. Completely cornered, Yamaguchi stood in the shadows of the three gangsters. They were so tall compared to him. Tadashi began to quake. He couldn’t find his voice, he couldn’t muster any strength to get away. There was no water to be seen. He was utterly defenseless. 

 

“Now, where were you headed,  _triad_?” The bald man sneered. He grabbed Yamaguchi by the collar. “Are you the fresh meat they’ve recruited? You been casing our routes or something?” 

 

Yamaguchi violently shook his head.  _Triad? Do they think I’m in a gang?_

 

“They’ve been warning us about all this ‘young blood’,” The burned man scoffed, “But this is supposed to pose a threat?” He mashed his dirty fingers into Tadashi’s hair and yanked his head back, examining his face. 

 

He spit at him. Tadashi cried out and scrunched up his eyes. He started thrashing against them, wildly kicking and trying to free himself. One of Tadashi’s feet struck the teenager directly in the groin. He fell to the ground, yelping, but quickly got himself back onto his feet. 

 

Their leader delivered a sever blow to Yamaguchi’s stomach, knocking all of the air straight out of his lungs. He crackled his knuckles and stepped back. 

 

“Boys, hold him down. Let’s send him back to those triad sewers with a sign from the Jade Dragons.” 

 

Yamaguchi’s heart jump started in terror when he saw the leader light a flame between his thumb and finger. It started to grow quickly, blazing bright white. Yamaguchi craned his face away, the two other gang members holding his arms down against the slimy brick wall behind them. 

 

“No! Please, I’m not a t-triad!” Yamaguchi screamed. 

 

“Like hell you aren’t!” He hollered back, bringing the flame dangerously close to his freckled face. 

 

Suddenly, a flash of burning blue lightning hit the ground, mere inches away from the mob boss’s shoe. The flame by Yamaguchi’s face went out, and he blinked his eyes, trying to see where that flash came from. 

 

“I’m pretty sure he isn’t.” A bored-sounding voice drawled. 

 

Another sharp lightning streak was shot down into the alley. The men holding down Yamaguchi let him go, and assumed a fighting stance next to their leader. 

 

Yamaguchi collapsed onto the grimy alley floor, which was tingling with electricity. Through his hazy vision, he could see a male standing at the entrance of the alley way, feet planted in a wide stance, fingers pointed down the alley, blue electricity sparking at his fingertips. 

 

He could vaguely hear the mobster’s whispering back and forth to one another. Before the boss could make a move, more lightning was sent down their way, striking just before them.

 

“I’m an excellent shot. I just haven’t decided which one of you to hit first.” The boy said lazily.  **“** Let's see who's dumb enough to stick around.Or you can leave this weakling alone and get back to shoveling drugs in a brothel’s back room. Your choice.”

 

Yamaguchi watched in amazement as the mob boss dropped his defensive stance. They bowed in surrender to the boy, and quickly dashed out of the alley. The boy strolled over to Yamaguchi, with his hands casually in his pockets. He leaned over Yamaguchi, headphones dangling from around his neck, glasses slipping down his nose and blond hair haloing around his head. Yamaguchi instantly realized it was a boy from the Karasuno gym- Tsukishima. 

 

“Pathetic.”

 


End file.
